


Erotyczne fantazje 126

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 14:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 126

Ruby wsunęła swoją rękę pod spódniczkę dziedziczki. Jej palce zataczały kółko na czarnym materiale majtek, żeby potem natychmiast wsunąć się do środka. Weiss westchnęła. Czuła, że jej cipka robi się wilgotna.

Po chwili białowłosa łowczyni opadła bezwładnie na łóżko. Jej soki trysnęły na twarz jej liderki, która zaczęła się oblizywać. Po kilku chwilach, obie dziewczyny zasnęły, wtulone razem w ramiona.


End file.
